Star Trek Half: TNG Movie Edition!
by ocramed
Summary: A sequel to "Star Trek Half: Movie Edition"...
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek Half: TNG Movie Edition! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Star Trek" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover/fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story strictly deals with the characters of both "Ranma ½" and from the Star Trek Franchise.**

* * *

**Part 1: "Generations!"**

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, two men look up towards the heavens…

"Are you SURE, he's going to land here?" asked the newly-promoted Captain Pavel Chekov, as he stood next to his long time shipmate and colleague…

"I'm telling ya, laddie, he'll be here," said Captain Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, as he used his high-powered binoculars.

"Well, I hope so, because I don't want to be late for the launch of the Enterprise…'B'."

"This is 'Wild Stallion' to 'Vodka' and 'Scotch'," said a voice on a hand-held receiver. "I'm coming in 'hot'. Over."

"We read you loud and clear," Scotty said, as he spoke on the receiver. "Over."

Scotty then turned towards Chekov.

"You don't think he's having second guesses in his decision to retire from Starfleet, does he?" Scotty asked.

"Who knows?" Chekov said with a shrug. "He and the missus finally resolved their differences, so that he could run the family dojo full time."

"Maybe we should ask him the real story?" Scotty asked.

"Good idea," Chekov said, as he pressed his mouth to the receiver. "'Vodka to Wild Stallion: are you retiring because of your wife. Over."

"Wild Stallion to Vodka: are you serious about asking THAT question at a time like this?" came the reply. "Over."

"We're only concerned about the state of affairs in your personal life," Scotty said. "Over."

"You guys are unbelievable. But…I'll explain after I touch down. Over…and OUT."

"I SO can't wait to hear what he has to say," Chekov said. "That's why I'm not married. I don't want my career to be 'managed' by others-"

"Wild Stallion to Vodka: I heard THAT. Over."

"Oops…"

With the christening of the Enterprise-B, Excelsior-class, Mark 2, Starfleet Command wanted Captain Ranma Saotome, one of the Federation's most decorated Starfleet officers, to be on hand for the launch. In fact, symbolically speaking, Ranma represented the last of the mavericks, and, for Starfleet, a new era of exploration was to begin anew…

"…And we will head out towards Pluto and back," said Captain John Herriman, the Enterprise-B's starship commander, as he spoke to the reporters. "It's just a quick around the block…"

Ranma was practically bored with the entire event. The Enterprise-B was only mildly impressive, and he hated the fact that he was just there to 'pass the torch' to the next person in line to command the Federation's flagship.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Ranma," Scotty said. "All this will be over soon enough."

"Feh, not soon enough for ME," Ranma said. "By the way, you haven't told me what you plan to do with yourself."

"Well, I plan on retiring to a colony in a few months," Scotty said with a sigh. "Yeah, looking forward to…retirement…"

"Huh," Ranma said, as he turned to look at Chekov. "What about you?"

"Actually, Sulu wants me to take up a 'First Officer' position aboard the Excelsior," Chekov said. "After that, maybe my own ship."

"Sounds like a good plan," Ranma said. "And speaking of Sulu, I still can't believe he has a grown daughter."

"Be careful, Ranma. Sulu doesn't want you to hit on Demora."

"What makes you assume that I want to go out with Demora, when I am already married?" Ranma said. "Honestly, just because I did date a lot in my youth, that doesn't mean I'm a womanizer, you know…"

Pause.

"Besides, once this 'cruise' is over, I'm done with Starfleet," Ranma said. "So, I'm just going to sit back and relax, and enjoy this show…"

Unfortunately, the Enterprise-B would be called into action, as an energy ribbon slowly streaks through space. Unfortunately, a convoy of refugee ships is caught up in its wake, unable to break the ribbon's clutches.

"What are we going to do?" Harriman exclaimed. "We don't have a full staff to take in the refugees, we have no torpedoes and phasers, and the tractor beam emitter hasn't been installed yet-!"

"And they are booting ME out?" Ranma said incredulously. "Harriman!"

"Yes?"

"Is the deflector dish functional?"

"Of course. We need that in order to prevent space debris from penetrating the hull of the ship."

"Good. Can you have that recalibrated to disrupt the grip of that…whatever that is?"

"We only have a skeleton crew-"

"Fine, I'll do it. When I give you the word, I want you to discharge energy through the deflector dish."

"Um, okay…"

"Scotty, Chekov?"

"I'll helm transporters," Scotty said. "I don't think there's anyone who can manipulate transmitter conversion as well as I do."

"What about when you split my male half from female half?"

"Okay, there HAVE been exceptions…"

"I'll deal with medical," Chekov said. He then turned towards the gawking reporters.

"You all can make yourselves useful," Chekov said to the reporters.

"But I'm just a reporter," a reporter protested.

"So, I guess you wish to post your report posthumously?"

"Okay, what can I do to help," the reporter said in defeat.

Meanwhile, Ranma makes his way down to the deflector control room, and begin to make his adjustments. As he did so, Ranma thought about his future…

"_Of course I am, Akane," Ranma said, as he sits down his drink. He had booked a private room overlooking the Tokyo skyline at night._

"_I mean, I've been telling you that as soon as I reach mandatory retirement, we can run the dojo full time."_

"_Are you SURE, Ranma?" Akane said. "I'm not getting any younger, you know."_

"_Akane, that's not fair," Ranma replied. "I can't help it if my curse keeps me young."_

"_Well, it's not like you're trying to get a cure," Akane said. "We've been together for thirty years, twenty five of them as a married couple. Do you know how old that makes me feel?"_

"_So? You've kept yourself in shape and healthy."_

"_It's not the same, and you know it. Eventually, I'll be old, too old to be…beautiful."_

"_Akane, are you worried that I'll leave you?"_

"_I KNOW about the stories of your reputation, Ranma," Akane said. "I put up with it because I wanted to make sure that you had, well, gotten rid of that youthful vigor of yours. Plus, it gave me time to do what I needed to do, so that I wouldn't have any regrets when we got married, after your first tour as starship commander concluded. So, I do understand your need to focus on your career."_

"_But…?"_

"_But since then, most of your time have been spent in space," Akane said, as she turned to look at her husband. "Yes, you did teach at Starfleet Academy, but that was only for a short time. The rest of your time was away from Earth…"_

_Pause._

"_And while I can…deal with it, you don't know how hard it has been for Kenma and Genko," Akane said, as she turned away. "You were hardly there for them, and now it's too late, with Kenma away on assignment with Starfleet, and Genko at university. There is nothing holding you to your obligations to us…"_

_Pause._

"_To me," Akane said, as she looks down._

"_Akane, maybe the way I conducted myself after all these years is piss-poor, but I love you," Ranma said, as he held his wife from behind. "It may be too late for me to be a proper father, but there is still time for me to be a proper husband."_

"_You mean that?"_

"_I do. After the dedication of the Enterprise-B next week, we can spend the rest of our lives together."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise," Ranma said. "Besides, I figured that you'd bash me in the head if I forget my promise."_

"_Jerk," Akane said with a contented smile._

Pulling his mind forward, Ranma completes his adjustments to the deflector dish.

"Harriman!" Ranma yelled on an intercom. "Do it!"

On the Bridge, Captain Harriman gives the command to channel energy through the main engines.

"Now!" Harriman yelled.

"Firing away, sir!" yelled Demora Sulu, as she discharged the energy from the warp core through the deflector dish.

FWOOM!

The energy output from the Enterprise-B, disrupting the gravity well that was coming from the energy ribbon.

"Have we got those refugees?" Harriman asked over the intercom.

"We got 'em," Scotty said, as he beamed the last refugees aboard the Enterprise-B.

"No!" yelled an older man. "Send me back! Send me back-!"

"Enough of that," Chekov said, as he gives the man injection that knocks him out.

"Please, just send me back…"

"Sulu, pull us out," Harriman said.

"Yes sir," Demora said, as she begins to steer the Enterprise-B away from the mysterious ribbon. However, upon disengaging from the anomaly, the energy ribbon lashes out a strand of energy into the Enterprise-B.

WHOOM!

"What the hell was that?" Harriman asked.

"Um, we just lost, um, the deflector control room, sir," Demora said.

"Harriman to Saotome," Harriman said. "Ranma, did you make it out of there?"

Unfortunately, there was nothing but static, as the Enterprise-B limps back to Earth, with its refugee. In the days ahead, Akane would have a nervous breakdown, as she receives the news of her husband's demise.

"You promised you'd come back!" Akane said tearfully. "You promised…you jerk…"

One hundred years later…

"Ooof!" said a bald man, as he finds himself in the middle of what appeared to be high school. He dusts himself off, and stands up.

"What the devil…?"

"What's with the pajamas?" said a voice from behind.

The bald man turns to see a red-haired, pigtail-wearing girl looking at him with a curious eye.

"Where am I?" the bald man asked. He was annoyed by the fact that he was being questioned by a teenager.

"Furinkan High School," the girl said. "Again, what's with the pajamas?"

"These are not pajamas. This is my…uniform."

"Of what?"

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the Federation starship…Enterprise."

"Really," the girl said, as she raised a single eyebrow. "Okay, why are you here?"

"I don't have time for this," Picard said, as he begins to walk towards the school building. "I have to find a man, a fellow starship commander, in this…place."

"Maybe I can help you find this man," the girl said, as she begins to walk apace with Picard.

"Wait a minute," Picard said, as he stops in his tracks. He then turned towards the girl.

"Are you a victim of the Nexus, as well?"

"Come again?"

"This place…the Nexus."

"So, that's what they call this place," the girl said. "All I know to call this 'place' as the weird energy ribbon."

"I assure you that this place has a name," Picard said. "But tell me, what is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes, your name."

"Well, you can call me…'Ranko Tendo'," the girl said.

"Miss Tendo, considering the fact that you're responsive, I take it that you are a victim of the Nexus as well."

"Yeah, you can say that," Ranko said with a sigh. "Here, I can be with someone without anyone aging…or dying...for that matter."

"The Nexus is indeed…interesting," Picard said. "It looks into our minds, and pulls out memories made flesh."

"I guess so," Ranko said with a shrug.

"Well, I do apologize for this, but I need to see a man."

"Well, if you're into that sort of thing, and not into…this," Ranko said, as she stands in a sexy, sassy sort of way.

"Er, that is not what I mean," Picard said. "The man I am looking for is a legendary starship commander."

"Legendary, huh?" Ranko said with a grin. "How so?"

"He was known for his unconventional command style, and has a record that is a testament to what it means to be a member of Starfleet."

"Sounds impressive," Ranko said. "But…what about the man himself. What was he like?"

"He could endear loyalty in his crew that few can, although I do feel that one should maintain a certain distance between a commanding officer his staff."

"You don't say. Maybe it's because of his informal way of doing things contributed his success."

"Perhaps. I personally would not subscribe to his methods, but I do understand the need to have a degree of flexibility when performing an assignment…"

Pause.

"You seem to know about this man," Picard said.

"Well, it sounds like the man you are looking for is around here," Ranko said.

"Are you his lover?"

"Heh, I don't know," Ranko giggles. "I hear he can be a bit of a narcissist…"

Pause.

"Tell me, whatever happened to this man's wife and family?" Ranko asked.

"I don't know the details, but once this man was presumed to have perished, his wife devoted herself to teaching martial arts, right up until her passing a few years ago," Picard said. "As for his children, his son Kenma would have a stellar career in Starfleet, up until his own death during the Federation-Cardassian War, when he died defending a Federation supply convoy. His daughter Genko would marry, become a famous artist, and then live a complete life."

"Oh, I see," Ranko said, as she turns away.

"Miss Tendo?"

"I'm…fine. It's just…hearing that makes me sad…"

Pause.

"But why do you need this man of yours?" Ranko asked.

"A mad man named Soran wants access to this place, by blowing up entire stars, all in an effort to shift the Nexus to a place where he could get caught up in its clutches," Picard said. "I need help in stopping him, or a planet within the Veridan Star System, will be destroyed."

"So?"

"That planet has life on in, sentient life."

"Maybe that planet is meant to perish, and that any effort to rectify Soran's action is in violation of the Prime Directive?" Ranko asked.

"I do not know, but I know this: the man that I am looking for would not let any civilization perish for the sake of a rule that never took into account the actions of a mad man…"

Pause.

"So, what do you say, Captain Saotome?" Picard said with a smile.

"At what point did you know who I am?" Ranko asked.

"A friend of mine, whose shadow is trapped here, told me that Ranma Saotome has an unusual ability to become female at will."

"Not necessarily," Ranko said. She then takes out a kettle of hot water, and pours the contents on her head, changing her form…

Pause.

"You know, it's been a long time since I have been a guy," Ranma said, as he tosses the kettle back into pocket space.

"Why is that?"

"I felt guilty for being stuck here for so long, for not figuring out that I can return home at any time," Ranma said, as he stretched his limbs. "And from what you are implying, I could do that."

"I know that, but I need for you to come with me to stop Soran," Picard said.

"Why not go back earlier, before you met this Soran guy? You can avoid all this."

"I presume that I would create a temporal paradox, if I went too far back."

"Well, I see your point," Ranma said with a sigh. "Okay, let's stop this Soran jerk. I mean, really. You can easily create a gravitational field similar to that of a star, using the deflector dish, which will buffer the Nexus long enough to establish a transporter lock."

"Sounds like you thought about the problem with accessing the Nexus more so than Soran."

"Between reliving my teenage years, and having regrets, I did have time to think of the problem concerning the Nexus," Ranma said with a shrug. "Let's go-"

"Ranma, where are you going?" said Akane, as she goes over to her fiancé. "I've been looking for you all day-"

"Akane, shut up," Ranma said, as he took the shade of Akane into his arms, and gives her a deep kiss…

"Ranma?" Akane said with hesitance.

"Thank you for being my wife," Ranma said with a smile. With that, Ranma turns away, and leaves the Nexus behind.

"Ranma," Akane said tearfully, as the Nexus fades from view…

Stepping back in time, Ranma and Picard confront Soran, just at the moment where he was to launch his improbable rocket to detonate the star in the Veridan Star System.

"Hi, there," Ranma said, as he smiles while cracking his fists' knuckles.

"Who the hell are you?" sneers Soran.

"He's Ranma Saotome, the first captain of the starship Enterprise," Picard said, as Soran whirls to face Picard.

"Well, that's not exactly true, since there was Robert April and Christopher Pike," Ranma said. "But, whatever."

"You are under arrest, Dr. Soran," Picard said.

Soran takes a look at both Ranma and Picard, before slipping through to make his escape.

"He's getting away!" Picard said. "We have only minutes before he launches his rocket!"

"You know, you ought to relax," Ranma said. "Enjoy the scenery."

"But…the rocket-!"

"Can't be launched without the remote working," Ranma said, as reveals a chip in his hand.

"But, how-"

"Slight of hand, thanks to you getting Dr. Soran's attention, and the Ume-Senken," Ranma replied.

"Then, he could activate the missile manually."

"That's true, but it's not going to be effective…"

"Pardon?"

"I'm not going to be stopped by the likes of YOU," Soran said, as he goes to the main control panel, and begins the countdown sequence manually. "I will have my paradise-!"

"If there is a trick up your sleeve, now is the time to employ it," Picard said.

"Fine," Ranma said, as he picks up a pebble from the ground. "Watch."

Ranma flicks the pebble towards Soran and his rocket, falling short of its target it hits a pile of small rocks…"

"Saotome-!"

"Wait," Ranma replied.

The upon impact, the pile of rock begin to fall, causing another pile of rocks to fall, resulting in rock formation that Soran and the rocket they were on to collapse.

"No!" Soran yelled, as he falls over the edge.

"And…scene," Ranma said.

"Amazing," Picard said. "How did you know?"

"I simply analyze my surroundings, and exploit other people's weaknesses," Ranma said. "It's what I learned to do as a student of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu."

"I see," Picard said. "We best secure the rocket, as a precaution."

"Lead on, Picard…"

Later, Soran is being treated by medical personnel. However, while being secured by security personnel, Soran pulls out a gun from the holster of one of his captors, and shoots at Ranma.

ZARRK!

"Saotome!" Picard yelled, as he pushes Ranma out of the way, taking the brunt of the blast.

"Picard!" Ranma yelled, as Picard lies dying in his arms. "Hold on-!"

"Thanks, but we know how this will end," Picard managed to say, before closing his eyes for good.

"Damn…"

Months later, Ranma visits the grave where Akane lied buried. He places a bouquet of flowers onto the grave itself, and then steps back.

"You know, apparently, Starfleet wants me back," Ranma said. "In fact, they've offered me command of the replacement ship that will be designated as the next Enterprise…"

Pause.

"And that means that I have a lot of catching up to do," Ranma said. "After all, they don't want a dummy to command the Federation's flagship, you know…"

With that, Ranma turns and leaves his old life behind, and began a new life as a member of this…next generation of Starfleet officers.

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Trek Half: TNG Movie Edition! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Star Trek" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover/fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story strictly deals with the characters of both "Ranma ½" and from the Star Trek Franchise.**

* * *

**Part 2: "First Contact!"**

* * *

With the "Second Borg Invasion" well underway, everyone expected that the newly-christened NCC-1701-E "Enterprise" would spear-head the effort in repelling the Borg's latest attempt to assimilate planet Earth. However, that would not be the case…

"We're not going," Captain Ranma Saotome said, as he spoke to his command crew, all of whom were holdovers from the "previous regime".

"Sir?" Commander William Riker asked.

"Considering the fact that I am more familiar with the Romulans than with the Borg, Starfleet Command felt that the Enterprise should patrol the Neutral Zone, just in case those guys decide to take advantage of the situation," Ranma said. "Personally, I think that's a bunch of nonsense, but, whatever…"

Pause.

"However, considering what happened at Wolf 359, the last time the Borg invaded Earth, I want this ship battle ready," said Ranma. "Until then, we hold station."

Pause.

"And on another note, I want Dr. Crusher to begin instituting a regular physical regimen for the crew, including the command staff," Ranma said. "Yes, I know that my Jusenkyo curse keeps me young, but I regularly train in martial arts to stay in shape. Any objections?"

"Sir, I might need help in that regard, considering the fact that I am an android," Data said.

"Commander LaForge, make it so," Ranma said, wondering how an android can gain weight.

"Aye, sir," LaForge said.

"If there isn't anything else, you are all dismissed…"

Ranma was the last to leave the conference room, when Counselor Deanna Troi decides to stay behind to speak to her…captain.

"Sir, would you like to talk?" Troi asked.

"You read my mind or something?" Ranma asked.

"Sir, I can only communicate telepathically to other Betazoids, due to my half-human heritage," Troi said. "But I know that you are wondering whether or not you can depend on the rest of the crew to follow your directives."

"Actually, I wondered what Akane would say in this situation," Ranma said.

"Your…late wife?"

"Humph," Ranma said. "You know, had I not been stuck in the Nexus for decades, she would have lived out the rest of her life with me…and I still would not have aged because of my curse…"

Pause.

"And now, I'm all alone in the Universe, with everyone that I know…gone, save for those with Jusenkyo curses," Ranma said with a sigh. "But, to your question, I do wonder what you guys think about my command style. Personally, I'm surprised that you all would want to stay around."

"I cannot speak for everyone, but I chose to remain part of this crew out of respect to Captain Picard's wishes," Troi said. "He would have wanted us to make sure that you, the legendary Ranma Saotome, have enough time to adjust to this new century."

"Well, I thank you all for your patience," Ranma said. "But you all being my nurse-maid is not the same as putting one's trust in one's commander during battle-"

"Riker to Captain Saotome," said Riker over the PA system.

"Go ahead…'Number One'," Ranma said.

"The main fleet has just engaged the Borg."

Ranma turned towards Troi, who nods her head in reply.

"We're on our way," Ranma said, as he and Troi get up from their seats. "Put the ship on 'Yellow Alert'."

"Aye, sir."

"Well," Ranma said. "Here we go…"

After monitoring the battle between the Federation and the Borg within the Typhon Sector, it became apparent that the Borg was winning the fight. So, Ranma did what he was known best…

"Saotome to the Enterprise crew," Ranma said. "I'm about to disregard a direct order…as if you guys suspected I would do anyway. Any objections?"

Data looked around the Bridge, and then towards Ranma.

"I think I can safely say, 'To hell with our orders'," Data said.

"I like your style," Ranma said with a grin. He then sits down in the center seat.

"Lt. Hawke, set a course for Earth, maximum warp."

"Course and speed laid in, sir," Hawke said.

"Punch it."

With that, the Enterprise-E warps into the battle…

The Federation task force, charged with stopping the single Borg cube, was having a difficult time in holding the defense line. But just when all seemed lost, the Enterprise-E shows up.

"Tactical," Ranma asked.

"Half the fleet has been destroyed, including the flagship, sir," said the tactical officer. "The rest are taking heavy damage."

"Sir, the Defiant is losing life-support," Riker said.

"Data, adjust the shield frequency and beam those survivors aboard," Ranma said. "Wait, that's it…"

Ranma gets up and runs over to the Engineering Station.

"Commander, can you use the transporters to beam energy while in mid transport?" Ranma asked.

"It is possible, but we don't do that due to the instability factor," La Forge said. "I'll have to draw a lot of power to pull off such a thing."

"Then prepare to do so with the Quantum Torpedoes."

"The compensation factor alone-"

"Can you do it?"

"Maybe…two or three torpedoes can be held in suspension for the safety's kick in."

"Good, you have your assignment," Ranma said. He then turned towards Data.

"Data, can you pick out the Borg's shield frequency?"

"It is possible, but they, like we, can adapt."

"You think you are faster than the Borg's ability to adapt?"

"I think so, sir," Data said.

"Good. As soon as you spot an opening, after I give the order to launch our torpedoes, send the frequency number to LaForge's station."

"I see what you are doing," Riker said with a smile.

"I hope I know what I am doing," Ranma said, as he sits down back into his seat. "Tactical, prepare to fire Quantum Torpedoes, and patch me to the fleet."

"Aye, sir," tactical said.

Just then, the Klingon Worf and Chief Engineer Miles O'Brien, with Dr. Crusher on hand, arrive onto the Bridge.

"Sir," Worf said. Even though he never served under Ranma's command, he did respect his legendary status as a deadly adversary to the Klingons of old…

"Commander," Ranma said. "It's good to see you again."

"The Defiant?"

"I'm sure it will fine," Ranma said.

"Hailing frequencies are open," said the tactical officer.

"Enterprise-E to fleet, I am programming coordinates for where you need to lay the hurt, with a two-second delay," Ranma began, as he punches in the correct codes directly to every functional Starfleet vessel in the vicinity. "I know that some of you don't know me very well, but know this: the Borg's latest attempt to assimilate the Federation will end HERE."

"Ready on my end," LaForge said.

"Tactical, fire," Ranma said.

The Enterprise-E discharges a volley of Quantum Torpedoes at the Borg cube…

"Borg shield frequency has been found!" Data yelled.

"LaForge!" Ranma yelled.

"Transporting!" LaForge said.

The half the volley of torpedoes seemed to disappear, while the other half slams into the Borg cube harmlessly. Suddenly, an eruption from within the Borg ship emerges, tearing the vessel I half. As if on cue, the remaining Federation vessels begin discharging their own weapons systems.  
"Kapla!" Worf said.

"Congratulations," Riker said. "You did it."  
"No, WE did it," Ranma said. "I couldn't have formulated a plan without you guy's help-"

"Sir, sensors indicate that a Borg sphere has emerged from the epicenter of the explosion," Data said.

"Lt. Hawke-!"

"On it," Hawke said, as he maneuvered the Enterprise-E to give chase. However, what no one knew at the time was that the Borg had a back-up plan to assimilate the Earth, one that would result in both the Borg and the Enterprise-E traveling back in time…

"The Borg sphere has been destroyed," tactical said.

"Status?" Ranma asked.

"Shields are down and sensor range is limited, due to the effects of the Borg's 'time tunnel'," LaForge said. "Otherwise, we're fine."

"Sir, I'm not picking up on the usual traffic," tactical said.

"Obviously," Ranma said, pondering the fact that, according to Data, they were in the past, circa-post World War III. "But why here?"

"I believe I know," Riker said, as he brought up a virtual display of the area where the Borg sphere was lobbing energy blasts. "This is Montana, North America, the place where Dr. Zephram Cochrane is to launch Earth's first vessel equipped with a 'warp drive'."

"Okay, so?" Ranma asked.

"So, during this time, Earth achieves 'first contact' with an alien species," Riker said. "Officially, speaking, of course."

"Ohhhhh," Ranma said. "That would make sense as to why the Borg would be here, I guess…"

"I am surprised that you would not know this already, sir," Troi said.

"Well, to be honest, history isn't exactly my strong suit," Ranma replied with a shrug. "If my initial training didn't involve 'security' or 'aerospace flight', I didn't bother to take my academics seriously."

"But you became the commander of the first Enterprise, and had a distinctive career," Worf said.

"I did, because I had the best crew in the fleet to give me the advice I needed to make the right decisions," Ranma said. "Hopefully, you all can…nursemaid me into repeating my previous success."

"We will endeavor, sir," Data said.

"Right," Ranma said, as he gets up. "Tactical, give me an assessment on the situation below. Data, assemble an 'Away Team' with the appropriate skill set. Considering that the Borg were targeting Montana, I can only guess as to the damage they had caused…"

Pause.

"Oh, and Number One, I want you to assist Tactical into sweeping the Enterprise-E of possible Borg penetration."

"Sir?" Riker asked.

"Think about it. The Borg had put in a lot of resources for their latest venture, and we just came out of their time tunnel with both sensors and shields down. I bet you two-to-one that we were just boarded. Even now, we are being assimilated. Hence, we maintain 'Yellow Alert' status."

"I'm on it," Riker said, as he begins the manned sweeps of the Enterprise-E…

A short time later, Ranma beams down to the Montana Rocket Facility with the Away Team, dressed appropriately for the times.

"Alright, Dr. Crusher, Mister Data, you're with me," Ranma said. "The rest of you, fan out in pairs, and check for survivors…"

"I'm surprised that you have allowed Data to come along, considering, well…"

"Doc, in spite of Data being an albino man, I am confident that he is capable to perform well during this assignment," Ranma said.

"Thank you, sir," Data said.

"Besides, I'm sending him into the missile silo first, just in case of radiation leaks."

"Um, okay," Dr. Crusher said, as gives Ranma a bewildered look.

"I'm kidding, of course," Ranma said with a smile.

"Um, okay…"

RATATATATATATATATAT!

"I hate being shot at," Ranma said, as he looked down at the bottom of the missile silo, where a black woman was shooting at him and his companions.

"Allow me, sir," Data said, as he dropped several stories below to deal with the woman…

"So, how's it been?" Ranma asked.

"I've been better," Dr. Crusher said. "My son Wesley, whom you haven't met yet, is considering returning to Starfleet Academy to complete his academics."

"Wait, isn't he the guy who learned to manipulate Time and Space from an alien traveler, thanks to being able to visualize mathematics and physics in the literal sense?"

"He's the one."

"Oh, okay. Well, let him know that if he wants a job, I will gladly consider it."

"I will tell him," Dr. Crusher said.

"Captain!" Data said, as he yells up the silo. "I believe that we are of need of medical assistance."

"Understood," Ranma said. He then turned towards Dr, Crusher.

"Um, I apologize for this."

"For…what-?"

Ranma takes Dr. Crusher into his arms, and then leaps down to the bottom of the missile silo, with Dr. Crusher screaming all the way down.

"Ahhhhhhhh-!"

KLAK!

"Relax," Ranma said, as he gently set his CMO down onto her feet.

"H-how?"

"Martial arts training."

"There is NO way that being able to do what you just did is the result of martial arts training-"

"Dr. Crusher, I believe we do need to see to our patient?" Ranma said, as he nods towards the black woman was being held up by Data.

"We're not done with this conversation."

"I'm sure we aren't…"

As Ranma suspected, the Borg did began to assimilate the Enterprise. Thankfully, Riker was given the heads up to limit the process as much as possible. However, Ranma, being Ranma, decided to confront the matter head on, even as the first warp-driven ship was about to launch.

"You know, this is SO not cool," Ranma said, as he was bound to a gurney in Engineering. He had given Riker the command to flood Engineering with a flesh-eating warp core coolant, if negotiations breakdown.

"Not that I'm totally against S&M cosplay…"

"I do not know what you mean, Ranma Saotome," said the Borg Queen, as she circles the starship captain. "We mean to improve your species, by adapting your distinctiveness to our own."

"Naw, no thanks," Ranma said. "I like having hair, and good skin. Do know how long it took me to get both things done right?"

"In mere minutes, it will not matter," the Borg Queen said, as she nods her drones to assimilate Ranma.

"It does to ME," Ranma said, as he easily slipped out of his shackles, and ducks at prong from a Borg.

"Get him!" the Borg Queen said.

Moving with a grace of a dancer, Ranma slides over to a workstation filled with tools. He then takes out a bunch of tools, and tosses them into the air…

"One thing I found interesting is that the Borg shields are not attuned to solid objects," Ranma said, as he throws some screwdrivers at a Borg drone. He then slides over, grabs the tools, and then used them to disassemble his first attacker.

CLATTER.

"We found that most advanced species utilizes energy-based weapons," the Borg Queen replied, as she looked on in fascination at how this human was handling himself.

"Ah," Ranma replied, as he kicks another Borg drone into another while ducking a swing from yet another Drone. He then performed a leg sweep that knocks the drone onto his back allowing Ranma to disassemble that drone.

"As one of my trainers once said, never rely upon a single trick," Ranma said, as he grabs tool after tool to take apart of deactivate his attackers, until there was nothing more than a pile of Borg drones in the middle of Engineer.

"As you were saying?" Ranma said with a cocky expression.

The Borg Queen quickly moves up to stick nano-injectors into Ranma's neck.

"I will enjoy assimilating you, Ranma Saotome," the Borg Queen said.

"Not, if I assimilate YOU first."

"That is highly improbable."

"Oh? Perhaps the problem with the Borg is that they desire something that other species have in abundance: intimacy."

"Preposterous."

"Is it? Why is it that the Borg, with a wealth of knowledge at its disposal, can perform its own R&D, need to assimilate, as you say, lesser species?"

"To perfect ourselves."

"Another artificial construct said the same thing, as it assimilated species, all in an effort to perfect itself," Ranma said, recalling the V'Ger incident. "And do know what happened? It perfected itself by becoming intimate with its creator, thus bridging the gap between the biological and the artificial…"

Pause.

"I can show you what happened, since I was there when it occurred," Ranma said with a wink and a smile.

"But, part of me is artificial," the Borg Queen, who managed to blush.

"Feh. You're talking to the man who managed to party with a race of androids with human female characteristics."

"That…intrigues me. I mean, we are intrigued. Show us this…assimilation technique."

"Oh, I'll show you, alright," Ranma said, as he picks up the Borg Queen into his arms, in spite of the weight of the machine part. "Let me just get some power tools while we're at it…"

Thanks to our stalwart starship captain's efforts, the Borg Queen was "satisfied" with the terms of the negotiations, resulting in her surrender. As part of the terms, all those who had been assimilated on the Enterprise-E would be de-assimilated, and the Borg Queen would turn herself over to Federation authorities back in the 24th century. On another note, Zephrem Cochrane, who would go on to remember Ranma, having lived long enough to meet Ranma when Ranma was commander of the first starship Enterprise, thanks to an energy creature's efforts to make Cochrane immortal. Funny thing is that Ranma, being Ranma, would not remember this detail when Cochrane would later claim that he did meet Ranma later on…

"You know, I say that our first adventure was successful," Ranma said, as the Borg Queen casually sits on Ranma's lap, cooing contently.

"I'll say," Riker said.

"Sir, this is highly inappropriate," Troi said.

"Hey, ask HER," Ranma protested. "You think I can tell HER what to do?"

Troi merely rolled her eyes, even as the Enterprise-E returns to the future…

**Fin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Trek Half: TNG Movie Edition! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Star Trek" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover/fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story strictly deals with the characters of both "Ranma ½" and from the Star Trek Franchise.**

* * *

**Part 3: "Insurrection!"**

* * *

A few years later…

With the "Dominion War" well underway, it became imperative that new alliances for the United Federation of Planets are secured on all fronts. If nothing else, securing such alliances would give Starfleet the breathing room it needs for the war effort...

And spear-heading these efforts fell upon the shoulders of Captain Ranma Saotome, the commanding officer of the Federation starship Enterprise-E.

"…So, it brings me great pleasure to welcome you all into the family of nations," Ranma said, as he rehearsed his speech, while Counselor Troi was helping him get dress. He then turned towards the demi-Betazoid.

"Why can't you do this?" Ranma said. "I'm a soldier, not a diplomat."

"Well, today you are a diplomat, sir," Troi said, as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. Ranma was wearing the new dress uniforms that Starfleet has issued for the gala that the Diplomatic Corps was hosting. There will be a number of new inductees to the Federation, like the Evora for instance, who wanted to meet the legendary starship commander…

"Besides, you are unique in that you are a living legend, having never lost a battle."

"You're implying that all I did was show off my awesome skills, cowering the opponents into submission," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes. "No, it took experience and team work to succeed then, as they will be needed for us to succeed now."

"Well, coming from me personally, I'm glad you are around," Troi said. "Liberating Betazed Prime and Risa did prove to be a turning point in this war."

"Well, don't forget the efforts by Ben Sisko and his crew," Ranma said. "From what I read, they are in the thick of things, due to the proximity of the Bajoran Wormhole…"

Pause.

"Besides, if we didn't liberate Betazed, I wouldn't hear the end of it from your mother, and, well, who wouldn't want Risa be destroyed anyway?"

"Your dates, perhaps?" Dr. Crusher said, as after entering the room with Commander Riker.

"Oh, don't start with me, Doc," Ranma said. "What I do on MY personal time is personal business…"

Ranma then turned towards Commander Riker.

"Number One, what's the sit-rep?"

"Your guests have arrived, and are waiting," Riker said. "Also, there might be a situation concerning Data."

"What? He finally has given up on his quest to be human?"

"Captain, that's mean," Troi chided.

"It's just silly, that's all," Ranma said, as he leaves his Ready Room with his entourage in tow. "Data should be proud of being Data, by not trying to be anyone else. I say, be proud of who or what you are."

"That sounds rather enlightened of you, sir," Riker said.

"I'm just speaking from experience, Number One," Ranma said. "You know about my…condition, but I've long since accepted that part of me…"

Pause.

"Anyway, what's with Data this time?"

"As you know, Data volunteered to participate on a cultural survey mission to the 'Briar Patch'," Riker began to say.

"That's where the…Ba'ku people live, yes?"

"How did you know?"

"You sound surprise that I actually read the sabbatical requests," Ranma said.

"Well, yes, I suppose I do."

"That's because I have no choice," Ranma said, as he motions towards Troi slightly.

"Sir, I AM empathic, you know," Troi said flatly.

"See what I got to put up with?"

"Tell me about it," Riker said, only to receive a slightly frosty look from Troi. "Or not…"

"So, anyway, from what I have read about the Ba'ku, they are not indigenous to the planet."

"No, they are not," Riker said. "They migrated to their present home 300 years ago, and have given up all technology for a rural lifestyle."

"So, what makes them worthy of study?"

"The Briar Patch is near the territory of our new allies, the Son'a," Troi said, as she brings up a data pad. "Apparently, they have claimed jurisdiction over the Briar Patch."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"How about the fact that the planet of the Ba'ku has regenerative capabilities?" Dr. Crusher said.

"Oh, so now you're going to contribute to the conversation?" Ranma said.

"Yes, I am," Dr. Crusher said. "The Ba'ku's home planet, if properly utilized, could help revolutionize the war effort. I don't have to remind you how vicious the Jem'Ha'Dar are towards their victims."

"No, you don't," Ranma said. "So, how does all this tie into Data's situation?"

"Apparently, Data has malfunctioned, and have taken the survey team hostage," Chief Engineering Geordie LaForge said, as he walks up to Ranma with Worf, having heard the tail end of Ranma's conversation to his staff.

"Commander Worf," Ranma said.

"Sir," Worf said. He was a participant in the conference as Fleet Captain Benjamin Sisko's liaison officer.

"So, Mister LaForge, any reason for his malfunction?"

"Well, it's safe to say that it isn't because of his emotion chip," LaForge said.

"Why is that?"

"He didn't take it with him."

"I see. Alright…"

Ranma then turned towards Riker.

"The moment our participation in this conference concludes, prepare the ship for travel to the Briar Patch," Ranma said. "Hopefully, it will be sooner rather than later."

"Yes, sir," Riker said with a smile.

"In the mean time, it's show time…"

Ranma spots a familiar face.

"Oh, hello, ambassador," said Ranma, as he greets Laxwanna Troi of Betazed.

"Oh, hello, my darling captain," said Ambassador Troi, as she gives blow kisses on both sides of Ranma's face. "How is my hero?"

"I'm doing okay," Ranma said through gritted teeth.

"Hello, Mother," Troi said.

"William, Dr. Crusher, hello."

"Hello," Riker said, as Dr. Crusher takes Ambassador Troi's hands in friendship.

"Laxwanna," Dr. Crusher said.

"Now, if you all excuse me, I want your captain away from you for a moment," Ambassador Troi said, as she pulls Ranma with her.

"Um, I got to give me speech-"

"They will be plenty of time for that," Ambassador Troi said. "I want you to meet the ambassador from a species who changes genders as easily as you do."

Ranma turns towards his command crew.

"Help. Me. PLEASE…"

Riker was chuckling, only to be smacked in the arm by Troi.

"Will!" Troi said.

"What?" Riker protested. "I can't laugh or something…?"

A few days later, the Enterprise-D arrives at planet Ba'ku, where Ranma meets the leader of the Son'a.

"Wow," Ranma said, as he stared Ru'fao. Like the other members of the Son'a, Ru'fao's face and skinned were artificially stretched back, before being stapled to their skulls.

"Um, pardon my ignorance, but, what the hell happened to your face?"

"My face is the result of prolonging my youth, captain," Rua'fo said. He then turned towards "Admiral Old Man" (to quote Ranma).

"Admiral Dougherty, are you going to allow you Starfleet officer to insult me like this?"

"I apologize, Lord Rua'fo," Dougherty said. "It was not my decision to assign Captain Saotome to this mission."

"But, I am here anyway," Ranma said. "I need to know where my Operations Officer is now."

"He has commandeered my ship," Dougherty said. "Right now, he is keeping Son'a ships at bay."

"Alright," Ranma said, as he turned towards his Ops Officer. "Tactical, on screen."

"Yes, sir," said Lt. Daniels, who was one of the tactical officers that were on duty that day.

BLIP!

"There," Dougherty said, as he points to a small ship that seemed to be circling about, block the path between the Enterprise-E and the Ba'Ku planet. "That's our ship."

"You came here in a scout vessel," Ranma said.

"Due to the war effort, we had to make do with what we have," Dougherty replied.

"I suggest you do something about your android, Captain Saotome, or we will," Rua'Fo said.

"No, you won't," Ranma retorted. "I may not know Commander Data that very well, but he is a member of THIS crew, and serving under MY command. If he's malfunctioning, or if he's acting alone, I want to know why."

"And if I order you to use extreme measures to neutralize your subordinate?" Dougherty said.

"Then guess who has a long walk back to the nearest starbase?"

"I could have you court-martialed for your threats."

"You can certainly try, but my record speaks for itself, sir," Ranma said.

Dougherty purses his lips, but says nothing in return. He knew that Saotome had a predilection to challenge his superior, and only in one instance doing so only resulted in a demotion back to the rank of "captain"…

"Proceed, captain," Dougherty said.

"Thank you sir," Ranma said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a job to do…"

Rua'Fo wanted to say something, but Dougherty calms him down.

"We can discuss this matter later," Dougherty said.

"We shall," Rua'Fo said, as he stares angrily at Ranma. "Oh, we shall…"

Eventually, a plan was made, in which involved Ranma, with Worf as co-pilot, took on Data. Although Data was an android, Ranma was a superior pilot in his own right, using a maneuver that allowed Ranma to the Enterprise-E's "Captain's Yacht" to interlock with the Starfleet scout vehicle, which was bigger than a standard "runabout". Once linked, Worf was able to subdue Data using a transporter tag, thus ending the crisis.

However, for Ranma, the crisis would be the least of his concerns…

"Captain Saotome," said Sojef, the leader of the Ba'ku community. Sojef was tall, healthy, and had curly hair.

"It is an honor to finally get to meet you."

"Pardon?" Ranma said. He and his team had beamed down to the planet to deal with the possibility that the Prime Directive might have been violated, after Data had revealed to the Ba'Ku that they were being watched. In fact, Ranma wanted to secure the release of Son'a and Federation personnel during the visit…

"My wife told me all about you."

"WHO told you about me?"

Just then, a dark-haired woman, who could otherwise pass for Ranma's girl body, step from amongst the crowd.

"Hello, Father," said the woman.

Ranma's eyes squints, after the starship commander realizes who he was staring at.

"Genko?" Ranma said. "You're here?"

"And I am not the only one…"

The crowd parts, allowing another woman to step forward…

"A-Akane?" Ranma said. In spite of the longer hair, the woman was definitely Akane…his wife."

"Hello, Ranma," Akane said coolly. "I see that you're alive and well."

"Ditto in your case," Ranma said.

For what appeared to be an eternity, Ranma and Akane stared at each other…

POW!  
"Ow!" Ranma yelled, after getting socked in the jaw by Akane. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"THAT is for breaking your promise, Ranma!" Akane yelled. "AND, that also includes you getting yourself killed, and then coming back from the dead, and then sleeping around with strange women-!"

"Mother, calm down!" Genko said.

"Yeah, sheesh!" Ranma said, as he continued to rub his jaw. "None of that was my fault, you know!"

"Okay, what about the sleeping part, huh?"

"Hello, I thought I was a widower," Ranma said. "As far as I knew, everyone thought you and the kids were dead."

"No, no excuse," Akane said, as she backed away. "You broke your promise, Ranma."

"But, Akane-"

"Keep away from me. SEE other women, for all I care!"

With that, Akane ran away.

"Akane, wait!" Ranma said.

"Father, please, let me handle this," Genko said, as she stopped her father from pursuing.

"Fine," Ranma groused.

"Thank you," Genko said, as she runs after her mother…

"Captain?" Troi asked. She had been on hand to help with the negotiations.

"I'll be fine," Ranma said, as he turned his attention towards Sojef. "I just want to know how my…wife and daughter managed to be here."

"There is much to discuss, captain," Sojef said. "You are, of course, welcomed here, both as a representative of the Federation, and as my father-in-law."

"Oh, joy…"

Over the next couple of days, the crew of the Enterprise-E conducts their investigation of the Ba'ku and their world. Meanwhile, Ranma engages in introspection, wondering how he will be dealing with the fact that his wife and daughter were alive…

"Alright, what do we have?" Ranma said, as he sat at the head of the table in the conference room.

"From my findings, we determined why the Ba'ku lives on this planet," said Science Officer Ensign Wesley Crusher. Wesley had decided to return to Starfleet Academy after spending some time with a mysterious alien known as "The Traveler". As promised, Ranma allowed Wesley to be posted on the Enterprise-E…

"The Briar Patch emits a radiation known as 'metaphasic radiation', which is why starships haven't really explored this area of space until now."

"Okay…"

"But what makes the Ba'ku planet unique is that the planet's rings at as a sort of natural processor, changing the nature of the radiation in the Briar Patch, and acts as a cellular rejuvenator."

"Oh?" Ranma said. He then turned towards Dr. Crusher.

"Doctor?"

"From Wesley's findings, I have determined that many of the adults are over three-hundred years old," Dr. Crusher said.

"Can this same rejuvenation effect act on non-Ba'ku?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Dr. Crusher said. "It does explain why…your daughter and wife are still young."

"That does explain why the Federation has an interest in this place," Riker said. "However, it may be that there is a price involved."

"How so?" Ranma asked.

"From what I can gather, I've learned that the Son'a has an agreement with the Dominion to manufacture 'ketracel white'," Worf said.

"What?" Ranma said. "You mean…the Federation is in business with a race that is collaborating with the enemy?"

"Apparently so, sir," Worf said. "With approval from the Federation Council, I might add."

"Unbelievable," Ranma said, as he turned towards Chief Engineer LaForge. "What's the status on Data's condition?"

"The radiation that had caused his positronic AI to malfunction has been compensated for," LaForge said. "Data can return to duty."

"Good," Ranma said. "The sooner I can convince 'Admiral Old Man' that Data is harmless, the better."

"Sir, is that really necessary?" Troi asked.

"If you're saying that I shouldn't insult Dougherty behind his back, you're right," Ranma said. "But I don't like people who use their authority to throw their weight around."

"It's a good thing you didn't meet Admiral Nechiev then," Riker said.

"Feh."

A short time later, Ranma and Data go down to the Ba'Ku planet, so that Data could redeem his reputation amongst the people. Ranma also beams down to the planet in order to see his wife and daughter again…

"Father," Genko said, as she hugs Ranma.

"Man, you look like you haven't aged," Ranma said, as he took a good look at Genko.

"Well, living with my husband's people tends to help matters," Genko said with a smile. "And I could say the same thing about you."

"Well, being trapped in a pocket dimension with a Jusenkyo curse tends to help matters," Ranma said with a grin. "Um, I was wondering-"

"Mother is in her garden in the back," Genko said. "Father, she's been crying ever since she realized that you seemed to have returned from the dead."

Ranma sighs, as he looks towards the gate that separates the main house from the backyard.

"Father-"

"No, I got to do this," Ranma said, as he turned his gaze back to his daughter. "But no matter what happens from this point forward, I love you and your mother, kiddo."

"I know, Father," Genko said with a smile. "Just convince Mother of that."

"Alright," Ranma said with a nod. "I'll do it…"

Akane was tending to her vegetable garden, when she felt a familiar presence.

"What do you want, Ranma?" Akane said, as she continued her work without looking up.

"I want to know why you faked your death."

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay," Akane said, as she stands up to face her husband. "I got tired of our family being in the shadow of a legend, that's why."

"What?"

"Yes, that's why. You supposedly died saving lives, and I get the honor of being the widow who would be there for others to 'pay tribute' to. But that's not the worst of it…"

Tears began to roll from Akane's eyes.

"Our son…Kenma felt pressure in living up to HIS father's legacy."

"What legacy?"

"Oh, don't be dense. You, famed captain of the NCC-1701 Enterprise, with your historic five-year mission, became the Federation's most famous celebrity. And don't even get me started on your cheating on me with all those alien women."

"Akane, with both agreed to postpone our marriage, so that we could 'find ourselves' without the burden of being in a committed relationship," Ranma said. "And, if I recall, you DID date other people."

"Yes, a few times, but not like YOU, Ranma."

"And yet I ended up with you, three years into my first assignment," Ranma said. "Clearly, that should have been a sign that I was ready to commit."

"Really, Ranma?" Akane said accusingly.

"Really. Akane, you married me knowing that I was career Starfleet. Even so, three years I was stationed on Earth while the Enterprise underwent a refit, followed by a second five-year tour, and then I chose a teaching position at Starfleet Academy when the Enterprise became a training vessel. It was only after getting demoted, for saving Earth, no less, that I had gotten my final five-year tour…"

Pause.

"Akane, I had every intention to retire after the launch of the Enterprise-B," Ranma said. "But whenever I was posted on Earth, I was there for you and the kids."

"I know, but we missed nearly fifteen years being together, during our marriage," Akane said. "But those missing years were difficult for our children."

"Pardon?"

"Ranma, Kenma followed in your footsteps, trying to live up to the legacy you built up, whether you are aware of it or not," Akane said. "Yes, I am pissed off at you for disappearing on me, but I am angry at you for what your legacy did to our kids. So, when there was an opportunity to disappear, I did, and came here to join Genko in her new home."

"But…faking your death?"

"Ranma, it was the only way to distance myself from the legacy you created," Akane said. "And, for a time, I began to move on with my life. But then, I heard that you came back, and all that baggage came to the forefront…"

Pause.

"And, in a way, I hated you for putting me through that again."

"Akane, I'm sorry," Ranma said. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be angry at you," Akane said with a sigh. "Look, I need…I need time to adjust to this situation."

"And us?"

"Will see-"

"Captain!" Data said, as he steps through the gate to the garden.

"Not now, Data," Ranma said in annoyance.

"Sir, it's very important," Data said. "It concerns the Ba'ku."

"Oh?"

It turns out that the Son'a and the Federation wanted more than to exploit the Ba'ku planet's amazing properties. They wanted to relocate the Ba'ku to a new world, using a cloak transport ship (found in the middle of a reservoir near the Ba'ku village), followed by initiating a process that would destroy the planet's properties by distilling the properties into a product that could be transferred elsewhere. In the end, the Ba'ku planet will be made uninhabitable while destroying the planet's ability to both make young and give immortality to those people who live on the planet. Naturally, Ranma had a problem with this…

"Sir, what you are proposing is in direct conflict with the Prime Directive," Ranma said in his Ready Room to Admiral Dougherty.

"Fortunately, the Federation Council disagrees," Dougherty said. "You and the Enterprise are to proceed to the Goren Star System, and resume your mission. THAT is an order."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. Unless, you want to be court-martialed for insubordination, captain."

"I wouldn't want that, sir," Ranma said. Inwardly, he had already made his decision as to what to do next…

"Okay, Number One, you're in charge, while I 'go on vacation'," Ranma said, as he hands Riker his assignment.

Also going on vacation was Data, Troi, Worf and Dr. Crusher. In reality, they were to assist Ranma's efforts in sabotaging Dougherty's efforts in removing the Ba'Ku from their world while Riker delivers evidence to the public of what is really going on. Ranma hoped that between his clout and the evidence that his crew had gathered thus far, Dougherty would back down from supporting, especially thanks to the evidence that both Dr. Crusher and Data had gathered, as to the connection between the Ba'ku and the Son'a.

"Alright," Riker said, as he accepted the personal access data device. "We'll be sure to broadcast it as soon as soon as we exit the Briar Patch."

"And thanks to the ship modifications Wesley and I have made, we should be able to cut down our travel time significantly," LaForge replied.

"Good," Ranma said. He then sees that Riker had shaved his beard off.

"Personally, I think you look better with the beard, commander," Ranma said with a smile.

"Duly noted, sir…"

After making preparations, Ranma and his crew, with the help of Sojef, direct the 600 Ba'ku into the mountains, where it would be harder to locate and transport them off the planet. Of course, Ranma and Akane did have yet another argument.

"This doesn't make up for anything, Ranma," Akane said.

"What I am doing isn't about YOU, Akane," Ranma replied.

"Oh, so I don't matter, all of a sudden?"

"Don't put words in my mouth! Sheesh-"

"Incoming Son'a!" Worf yelled.

"Hiru Shoten Ha!" Ranma yelled, as he directed a tornado-like attack that scatters the Son'a forces.

"Argh!" yelled one of the Son'a minions, as he and his fellow soldiers were carried all the way back to the Ba'ku village. At the same time, everyone present, including the Enterprise-E crew were amazed at what took place.

"Whoa," said a young Ba'ku child.

"Your father is an amazing man, Genko," Sojef said.

"He is," Genko replied.

"I'm telling you that what you just did isn't the result of just martial arts training," Dr. Crusher said.

"Doctor, give it a rest," Ranma said, before returning his attention back to Akane. "Akane, I'm doing this because I believe in something. Sure, I joined Starfleet to get from underneath our Dads whims, but I joined because I thought that I could do the most good in the one thing that I can do: protect others from bullies."

"I know, it's just that I wanted a complete life of us being together," Akane said.

"You think I didn't want that?"

"Sir," Worf said, as he and Data go up to Ranma. "I believe we can seek shelter in the caverns in those mountains."

Ranma turned to Sojef.

"We can at least hide from the transporter tags," Ranma said.

"Very well," Sojef said. "Proceed…"

Unfortunately, the Son'a ups the ante by bombarding the caverns, in an effort to flush the fleeing Ba'ku out of hiding. In a near mishap, Akane is almost killed when part of the cavern nearly collapses on her. However, as the caves in their section began to collapse, Akane demonstrates a learned power…

"Whoa," Ranma said, as Time around them slows down to a crawl, almost freezing the falling rocks into place long enough for Ranma to act.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled, as he manages to pull his wife out of harm's way.

"Ranma?" Akane manages to say.

"I'm here, babe," Ranma said, as he cradles his wife in his arms. "Just hang on."

"Ranma, don't be a jerk," Akane said. "I'm a martial artist too, you know…"

Weakly, Akane stabs at a blocked off section of the cavern, shattering the rock instantly.

"Whoa," Ranma said. "How-?"

"With you not around, I had to carry on the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu by myself," Akane said. "So, like you, I learned what I can."

"So, you picked up Ryouga's technique?"

"He helped me with running our school as a guest lecturer," Akane said tiredly. "But…let's get out of here…"

Ranma nods his head. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the woman he loved was killed. He would have to end this situation himself, by directly confronting the problem…

"By the way, where did you get that technique?" Ranma asked.

"The Ba'ku has special techniques over Time," Akane said. "Being here long enough enabled me to learn them."

"You don't say…"

Later, Ranma and a group of Ba'ku surrender to Rua'fo and Admiral Dougherty.

"So, you decided to surrender," Ru'afo said.

"You will be court-martialed, Saotome," Dougherty said.

"First, technically, I'm on vacation," Ranma said, as he pulled out a PADD from his satchel. "And secondly, you should read my findings before you decide on anything."

Dougherty frowns, as he takes and reads the report…

"You're serious?" Dougherty asked, as he glances at Rua'fo.

"Admiral, the Son'a and the Ba'ku are the same race," Ranma said.

"It doesn't matter," Rua'fo said.

"It does," Sojef said, as he stepped forward. "Three hundred years ago, we left our original homeworld in order to start a new life. We chose a new way of life, but you and those of your generation didn't want to accept that."

"Of course not," Rua'fo said. "How can we, when we were told stories of how our people were among the most advance civilizations in the Alpha Quadrant? Why would any of us accept being mere throwbacks?"

"And so we allowed you to go, so that you can do what you will with your heritage," Sojef said.

"But that wasn't good enough for you," Ranma said. "You wanted to be right, to show your forebears that a simple life was stupid."

"Of course it was," Rua'fo said. "And with the process radiation, we will be up there with the rest of the galactic powers in importance."

"But at what cost?" Genko asked. "Look at you. What kind of people are you that enslave others to do your bidding, while becoming monsters?"

"That is not your concern, human."

"It is, since Sojef is my husband."

"And that makes it my business," Ranma said, as he glances at Akane. "And by putting my family in danger, that makes it personal. I'm going to let you get away with what you are planning, Rua'fo."

"We'll see about THAT, captain," Rua'fo said, as he turns and leaves.

"This isn't over," Dougherty said.

"I'm sure it won't be, sir," Ranma said.

After being shut in a cargo hold, Akane goes up to Ranma, and hugs him.

"Ranma, are we going to be alright?" Akane asked.

"Trust me when I say that we'll make it through this situation," Ranma said.

"What makes you say this?" Sojef said. "It will be only a matter of time before we are dealt with permanently."

"Not to mention that the Son'a collector is primed and ready," Ranma said.

"Pardon?"

Ranma quickly explains what is supposed to happen after the Ba'ku are transported.

"Then it's over for our way of life," Sojef laments. "The Son'a have won."

"Sojef, as long as we are around, alive and kicking, we can't lose," Ranma said, as he dug into his skin, behind his earlobe, with his finger nail.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane asked.

"Pulling out a micro-transponder from beneath my skin," Ranma said, as he pulls out a chip. "I had Dr. Crusher implant it just before this latest misadventure."

"Oh, I see…"

Pause.

"Did you and she-?"

"Yes, I dated her for a short time, before taking command of the Enterprise-E," Ranma said, as he takes a good look at the transponder. "Now, let's get to work…"

After Dougherty is murdered by Rua'fo, after Dougherty suggested that they should postpone their operations, Data, using the Captain's Yacht, attacks metaphasic collector, which was in orbit around the Ba'ku planet. Rua'fo, having already assigned an attack fleet to stop the Enterprise-E from broadcasting Ranma's report, orders his remaining ship to attack Data's ship. As a result, this forces Data to flee, forcing his attacker to follow, leaving Rua'fo's ship to handle the crisis alone.

"I want that android destroyed," Rua'fo said.

Suddenly, the door to Rua'fo's command deck blows open. All eyes turned towards the cause.

"Guess who's coming to dinner?" Ranma said, as he points his phaser at Rua'fo. "By the way, where is Dougherty?"

"He's dead, as you will soon be," Rua'fo sneered, as he discharged his pistol, causing an ensuing fire-fight to occur.

Ranma dives, and hits his marks expertly. He rolls over, and points his phaser Rua'fo.

"Surrender…now," Ranma replied.

"Oh, I don't think so," Rua'fo said, as he presses a site-to-site transporting effect. "I will have what I want…"

BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG…

"Damn," Ranma said, as he lowers his phaser.

Just then, Worf and Rua'fo right-hand man Gallatin enter the Bridge of Rua'fo's flagship. Thankfully, Gallatin has a change of heart in seeking revenge against the Baku, when it was revealed that his mother, who still was on the planet, was in mortal danger…

"Sir, the ship has been secured," Worf said.

"But where did Rua'fo go?" Ranma said. He then turned towards Gallatin.

"Well?"

"If he is not here, then he has to be on the collector," Gallatin said. "He will manually activate it."

"Then the collector should be destroyed immediately," Worf said.

"No," Ranma said. "We had that option, but things have changed…"

Pause.

"Gallatin, want to go over to the collector."

"Alright, but be away that there is sensitive equipment on board," Gallatin replies. "Any significant disruption will cause the collector to…explode."

"I'll keep that in mind…"

Short time later…

"Stay away from me, Saotome," Rua'fo said.

Ranma looks at the Son'a leader, and then at the collector's inside. Although it appears that he and Rua'fo were many stories above, they were actually standing horizontally, due to being in space.

"Rua'fo, this is dumb," Ranma said. "You want revenge on the Ba'ku for rejecting you?"

"Yes. We wanted what was good for our people."

"And yet you became monsters. I mean, really. What's with the stretchy skin?"

"It's all in an effort to stay young."

"If you work with me, maybe we can come to an agreement with Sojef and the others?" Ranma said. "The planet is big enough for you to live on, and recover physically."

"But the process of rejuvenation takes time…"

"Yes, it will, but at least, you have a better chance at life than this," Ranma said. "And here's another thing to consider. You chose to leave your people in an effort to achieve great things, yes? Well, that doesn't mean the situation involving your people and the Ba'ku have to be all or nothing."

"No?"

"No. Even if you don't want to go rustic, you can be the leader that both the Son'a and the Ba'ku can need. You can lead the Son'a as a space faring power while protecting the Ba'ku world as a special retreat within this Briar Patch. Think about it. Many people would love to come here to vacation and rejuvenate their minds and bodies, but they would have to go through you and the Son'a. You will get the respect you crave, while respecting your forebears desires to be who they want to be…"

Pause.

"It's all about compromise, and being able to come up with a workable agreement that everyone can get behind. Not everybody will get what they want, but at least they can get something," Ranma said.

"But…what about Dougherty?" Rua'fo said. "I…well…"

"You will have to answer for that, Rua'fo," Ranma said. "But you will have to trust me on this on doing what's right for all concerned parties."

"Why would you want to go out of your way to do any of this?"

"Simple: my daughter and wife adopted the Ba'ku as their family, so, in that regard, what happens between you and the Ba'ku is MY business…"

Ranma extends his hand in friendship.

"What do you say?" Ranma asked.

Hesitantly, Rua'fo accepts Ranma's offer.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Saotome," Rua'fo said.

"I do, too, Rua'fo," Ranma said.

In the days ahead, the situation in regards to the Ba'ku Affair comes to a head, particularly after the Enterprise-E, under Riker's command, was successful in breaching the Son'a blockade. As a means to make amends over the death of Admiral Dougherty, the Son'a agrees to discontinue the sale of ketracel white to the Dominion, thus delivering a devastating set-back to the enemies of the Federation. Furthermore, after much negotiation, the Ba'ku agrees to allow the Son'a to live on the planet, with the proviso that no technology would be set or constructed on the planet itself. Meanwhile, the Son'a would convert the collector into an actual space station that would serve as a stopping point for visitors to the Ba'ku homeworld. In the end, the Son'a would eventually overcome their physical condition by becoming young again, even as the Ba'ku would accept the fact that not everyone was suited for the rustic lifestyle.

As for Ranma, both he and Akane had much catching up to do…

"Oh, wow," Ranma said, as he lies in bed with his wife. "That was…intense."

"That was the result of not being with anyone since your disappearance, Ranma," Akane said, as she cuddled her husband.

"You mean…you haven't…for a hundred YEARS?" Ranma said in disbelief.

"Why do you think I'm so mad at you?"

"Well, I thought it was because you think I'm some thoughtless jerk."

"That, too," Akane said. "So, what now?"

"Well, technically, I'm still on vacation, so, we have plenty of time to catch up."

"Alright," Akane said disappointedly.

"Akane-"

"I know. You're career Starfleet, but…nevermind."

"Akane, know that no matter what happens, you and our family will be with me," Ranma said, before kissing his wife. "I just want to protect others from the bullies that prey on helpless, like the Dominion, for instance."

"I know, but it's been so long since we were together," Akane said with a sigh. "I just…I just want you for myself. But, I know that you are needed to be out there."

"You believe that?" Ranma said in surprise.

"Yes, I do. Just because I was here on Ba'ku Prime, that doesn't mean I didn't hear about your exploits, for good and for ill…"

Pause.

"So, you and the Borg Queen-"

"Don't get me started on that one," Ranma said. "I mean, the things that I had to do to get the Borg to sign onto a peace agreement between them and the Federation..."

Pause.

"Man, I should be paid triple for THAT one."

Akane merely giggled in reply.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: We know what happened to the wife and the daughter. Find out what happened to the son in "Nemesis". See you next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Trek Half: Movie Edition! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Star Trek" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover/fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story strictly deals with the characters of both "Ranma ½" and from the Star Trek Franchise.**

* * *

**Part 4: "Nemesis!" (I)**

* * *

A few years later, within the Starfleet Academy's arboretum, a special occasion was taking place…

"You know, I this is only the SECOND time I ever did this," said Captain Ranma Saotome, commanding officer of the Federation flagship NCC-1701-E "Enterprise", as he stands up and raises his champagne glass while dressed in his white, formal Starfleet-issued uniform. "That was when I was captain of the FIRST Federation starship 'Enterprise'…"

Pause.

"Man, I'm getting old…"

"Uh-hum," said his wife Akane, as she elbows Ranma's leg.

"Ow!" Ranma said. "What-?"

Just then, Ranma caught himself.

"Oh, sorry," Ranma said, as he composed himself. "Anyway, I'll you guys the secret of a happy marriage: respect. As long as you and you mate respect each other, you can do no wrong…"

Pause.

"That doesn't mean you won't get a mallet upside your head, but you will always be loved."

Ranma then raised his glass to Commander Riker and Counselor Troi, now Mrs. Deanna Troi-Riker, whom he had officiated their wedding before the wedding reception.

"William, I wish you well in both your new life as a husband and a starship commander," Ranma said. "Deanna, I will miss our counseling sessions. You have helped me adjust to this new era of ours, and, for that, I thank you…"

Pause.

"So, let us raise our glass to toast to the future happiness of the Rikers," Ranma said with a smile, as everyone in attendance raised their champagne glasses in honor of the couple. "Salud!"

"Salud!" everyone said, save for the honored couple.

Riker and Troi turned to look at each other with loving eyes…

"Well, kiss her already!" Ranma said jokingly.

And, with that, Riker and Troi did just that…

"You know, I feel good about myself," Ranma said, as he danced with Akane, on the dance floor.

"About what?" Akane asked, as Ranma led her in the dance.

"Well, I have a good job, I have good friends, I have my family back and I have my wife back," Ranma said. "Well, mostly."

"Mostly?" Akane asked.

"Kenma."

"Oh," Akane said, as she looked away a bit. She then turned to look back at her husband.

"Well, we could have more children," Akane said.

"Aren't you all old and used up?"

"Ranma-!"

"I'm kidding," Ranma said with a grin. "But, what about my career? Don't you have a problem with it?"

"Look, I'm done getting mad at you for the choices you've made," Akane said. "Besides, I realized now that you being a member of Starfleet, particularly as a starship captain is the best thing for you."

"You're not saying that just to make me feel guilty, are you?"

"You'll never know," Akane said with a grin.

"Humph," Ranma said, as he smiled back. "By the way, are you cool with attending a Betazoid wedding?"

"Sure," Akane said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, Counselor Troi wants to have a Betazoid wedding..."

"Yes, sure."

"…That involves everyone being naked."

"Oh," Akane said, as she blushed. "Um, okay."

"So, you have no problem with that?"

"No, I don't," Akane said.

Pause.

"But if I see ANY signs of you 'reacting' to any of the female guests-"

"Hey, I got more self-control than THAT, you know…"

On the way to Betazed Prime, the Enterprise-E detours to the Kolarus Star System, after the ship's sensors picked up a positronic signature, something that was unique only to androids of Data's type.

"Sir, it appears that the energy signatures are coming from the third planet," said Lt. Wesley Crusher.

"Life signs?" Ranma asked.

"There is definitely an indigenous life on the planet surface."

"Pre-warp?" Riker asked.

"Indeterminate from this vantage point."

"Well, it looks like a mystery is afoot," Ranma said.

"Perhaps we should investigate?" Data suggested.

"Why?"

"It might be related to something that my father," Data said.

"Commander, if you are going to be Riker's replacement, you have to give me a better reason than that," Ranma said.

"Sir?"

"Since taking up command of the Enterprise, I have been reading up on your and the crew's background, and I recall numerous incidents involving your…brother Lore."

"Oh," Data said thoughtfully. "Then, does this confirm your prejudice against androids?"

"No, it doesn't. Data, I want a 'First Officer' who both thinks with his instincts and with his head. Androids DO have the capability to do both, but I'm not sure that you have what it takes to do that as well."

There seemed to be silence on the Bridge, as all eyes turned towards the Second Officer…

"Sir, with all due respect, my service record is more than capable of providing examples of how I conducted myself as the Operations Officer aboard the Federation flagship," Data said. "Secondly, if the positronic signatures are confirmed, it is in the best interest of the Federation to secure and recover the source of the signatures…"

Pause.

"And finally, unless my service record has indicated otherwise, and with all due respect, you do not have any basis to disqualify me in becoming your First Officer," Data said. "I have the experience and the training to perform the necessary command functions to serve this ship well. Should you feel otherwise, I will seek a transfer, during which I will file a discrimination complaint, which will be submitted to Starfleet Command posthaste…sir."

All eyes then turned towards Ranma, who suddenly smiles.

"Very good," Ranma said. "That's all that I needed."

"Sir?"

"Everyone knows that I am a bit of a maverick, so I need someone to ground me, with the ability to stand up to me when necessary," Ranma said, as he rises to his feet to face Data. "I apologize for the subterfuge, but it's something that I needed to know for myself, if you have what it takes to be my new 'Number One'."

Ranma then extends a hand in friendship to Data.

"It will be my honor to confirm you as my 'First Officer', Commander Data," Ranma said.

"Thank you, sir," Data said in surprise, as he shook Ranma's hand in friendship. "The honor is mine."

"You're welcome," Ranma said, as he sits back down in his seat. "Lt. Perim, set a course to the Kolorus Star System. Warp Factor…6."

"Aye, sir," said the female Trill, as she makes her adjustments in the Enterprise-E's course.

"I have to say that it is curious as to why a positronic signature would be strong enough for the Enterprise to detect at this distance," Data said.

"You and me both, Data," Ranma replied. "You and me both…"

Upon achieving orbit around Kolorus 3, it was decided that the best way to investigate the phenomenon was by way of shuttle, since the planet's atmosphere would make transporting down to the planet a bit of a hazard. So, Ranma selected himself, Data (due to the nature of the mystery) and Ambassador Worf (who longed to do something, since becoming a Federation Ambassador) to take a shuttle down to the planet's surface. However, there was one other person that Ranma had eventually allowed to participate on the Away Mission, one that he did NOT want going…

"I'm a martial artist, too, Ranma," Akane said, as she walked with her husband to the primary Docking Bay.

"Akane, we're not going out on a fact finding mission," Ranma replied. "It will take more than just knowing martial arts for this assignment."

"Okay, fine," Akane said. "I do have a planetary survey license, I have a degree in nursing, and I have a certificate in both technical engineering and piloting."

"Wait, when did you have time to do all that?" Ranma asked, as he stopped to look at his wife.

"Hello? What else do you think I was going to do, just teach martial arts? And for the record, I did teach a class in basic cooking, as well as a class in stage acting at one point in time…"

Pause.

"You were gone for a hundred years, you know," Akane said. "A lot can happen during that time."

"Unbelievable," Ranma said, as he shook his head.

"Impressive, I know."

"No, I was just thinking that you actually taught someone how to cook, considering, well, you know."

"Ranma, can I just go on the damn mission or not?" Akane said angrily.

"Okay, okay, you can come," Ranma said defensively. "But, remember, I'm the mission lead, which means you have to do what I say at all times. Okay?"

Akane contorts her lips, but realized that her husband was correct.

"Fine," Akane said, as she spoke through gritted teeth while smiling. She knew that Ranma's professional life had to remain intact, in spite of the status of their relationship…

"Just…give me five minutes to get ready," Akane said.

"Sure," Ranma said. "Take your time."

Akane nods her head, as she walks away…

"Yes!" Ranma said, as he balls his hands to fist the air in victory. "Who's the man? I'm the man! Oh, yeah-!"

"What was THAT?" Akane yelled, as she turned back towards Ranma angrily.

"Nothing, hon," Ranma said nonchalantly, while acting innocent.

"Humph!"

After using a shuttle to go down to the planet's surface, it became apparent that the source of the positronic signature was not readily detectable upon closer inspection. Furthermore, due to the fact that the locals were a pre-warp culture, it became necessary to not reveal the presence of "off-worlders"…

"We seem to be in the clear, sir," Data said, as he checked the detail sensors on board the shuttle.

"Good," Ranma said, as he piloted the craft to a safe altitude. He then turned towards Akane, who was being suited up with the help of Worf.

"Alright, we can't take the shuttle in further, so we go to ground," Ranma said.

"I've done this before, remember?" Akane said.

"I'm just saying, okay?" Ranma replied. He then turned towards Data.

"Mister Data, we go in, find the source, and get the hell out of here," Ranma said. "Is that clear?"

"Of course, sir," Data replied. "I do not wish to jeopardize the safety of the Away Team."

"I believe that is our goal," Ranma said. "If we do run into trouble, we're bugging out of there."

"Understood, sir."

With that, Ranma and company are dropped at a safe location, where they could use the land ATV known as "The Argo". They drive a bit until they find the location of the positronic signal…or signals.

"Apparently, there are multiple signals in the area," Data said, as he scanned for signals with his Tricorder. "They are everywhere."

"That doesn't even make sense," Ranma said. "All this feels too convenient."

"What should we do?" Worf asked.

"Well, we find each individual source, that's what," Ranma said. He then turned towards his wife.

"Akane, I want you to go with Ambassador Worf, and see what you two can come up with."

"You're trying to pawn me off to someone else?" Akane asked.

"No, I want you to be there to protect AMBASSADOR Worf, while you two investigate the situation," Ranma said. "The last thing I want is Starfleet Command and the Diplomatic Corps breathing down my neck if something happened to HIM."

"Oh, so I'm Worf's 'human shield', is that it?" Akane said angrily. "I'm SO glad that you care about me…"

And, with that, Akane stalks off in anger.

"Don't worry, captain," Worf said. "I'm sure this assignment will be uneventful."

"I hope so," Ranma replied. "I don't want to lose Akane again."

"Understandable…"

Pause.

"One does wonder if your wife does have Klingon blood in her veins," Worf replied.

"No kidding…"

Eventually, the Away Team makes a startling discovery. Apparently, each positronic signal was being emanating from a Soong-type android, a fact that gave even Data pause.

"This REALLY doesn't make sense," Ranma said, as he and the others finished gathering the androids parts.

"What doesn't?" Akane asked.

"Why would android parts be strewn in this area alone, on THIS particular planet?" Ranma said. He then turned towards Data.

"Data, could these be parts from the android Lore?" Ranma asked.

"You…know about my brother?" Data asked.

"Yes, I do, since I did make it a habit to know as much about my command crew as possible."

"Who is 'Lore'?" Akane asked.

Suddenly, there was explosive gunfire in the background.

"It appears that our mission has been compromised," Data replied.

"Obviously," Worf said drolly. "Still, it IS a good day to die."

"Speak for yourself," Ranma said, as he prepared himself for what was to come...

**Tbc.**


End file.
